D c47s01
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 46 Chapter 47 of 75 Demon Days, Nascent Nights chapter 48 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Time passed, and with it came memorable occasions and steady adjustments to the ever-changing flow of life: Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage talked to Applejack and family about their relationship – the response was Applejack asking if she was supposed to be surprised, Big Mac simply smiling and nodding, and Rainbow Dash teasing them cheerfully, making it a little less dramatic than had been expected – and about Apple Bloom taking up training under Luna. On this subject, Applejack was a bit touchier, wanting to know why Apple Bloom didn't stick to learning from her family: she and Big Mac and Rainbow Dash had all been members of the Starlit Knights after all, and knew their way around a fight. But Apple Bloom's response had been to point out that Luna had trained the Starlit Knights, and this was a chance for one-on-one – or well, sort of, depending on whether or not Luna dragged in the other members of her family to 'help' – tutoring from her, a former Valkyrie. Applejack had grumbled a little, but nodded and agreed, then sighed and added morbidly they probably didn't have time to train her anyway, as she turned to watch Avalon playing her new game called 'fly into Daddy and kick him in the head.' Training had begun almost immediately, and Scarlet Sage was there with Apple Bloom every step of the way... but it was much harder than the young earth pony had anticipated it would be. Luna pushed her to her limits quickly, and would always hold every advantage she had over her head, but eventually Scrivener explained why when Apple Bloom had almost been driven to tears by one particularly-intense mock-spar. It was because as an earth pony, Apple Bloom had no wings, no magic, no horn, nor sharp teeth or wicked claws. She had to quickly get used to the idea that in a fight, even if she came in with the best gear she had... the enemy would always boast some advantage over her. But instead of continuing to allow Luna's endless reign of terror when Apple Bloom's morale began to plummet, Scrivener had eventually brought in Big Mac, Applejack, and Sleipnir. All earth ponies, to help her out by demonstrating what they could do... ending with a spar between Sleipnir and Luna. Or rather, it was supposed to be Luna: just as the sapphire mare had been ready to start the fight, grinning brightly, she had been firmly pushed out of the way, and instead Celestia had strode forwards in full battle raiment, smiling slightly as she asked gently: "You don't mind, right, little brother?" Sleipnir had quailed a bit, then sighed and groaned at the look Apple Bloom gave him before shouting angrily: "Set my head aflame even once, Celestia, and I shall stick all of Sugar Cube Corners' chewy gum in thy mane!" More of a duel than a sparring match had followed, leveling several trees, leaving both ponies bruised and battered, with broken bones, wounds, and their armor shattered and scarred. And then as suddenly as it had begun, it had halted, and they had laughed, crossed the battlefield, and embraced tightly as Luna had bounced gleefully on her hooves and Apple Bloom simply gaped. She found a role model in Sleipnir, as much as she did in her own family... perhaps even more. Sleipnir was plainly eccentric, after all: and Apple Bloom, the rare member of her family whose talent didn't quite lend itself to farming, had that same kind of eccentricity. That, and she thought Big Mac and maybe even Applejack looked up to Sleipnir too, which made it a lot easier for her to idolize him. Antares' second birthday also came and went: a wonderful little event with Meadowlark, Avalon, and a few other foals from around the area in attendance... although much of it was also an excuse for old friends to meet and chat. But Antares proclaimed that the best gift wasn't for him... it was a wooden arm that Cowlick and Apple Bloom had carved and designed for Discombobulation, who had looked at them dumbly before the engineer gestured eagerly for him to try it on. The large shoulder cusp locked almost perfectly into place, and while it was a very simple prosthetic, with some visible effort, Discombobulation found himself able to actually move it. It was wood, but with 'veins' of crystal running through it that would help channel Bob's chaotic energies... in other words, allow him to creakily move his arm around. For a long time, he simply stared at this, then he awkwardly swallowed and winced when Cowlick gave him a firm hug. "Don't think I'll ever forget you gave yourself up so they could take down Fafnir way before you beat the hell out of Discord. We all still owe you a world for that." Discombobulation was absolutely fascinated with his prosthetic arm. It moved slowly, but Cowlick said it was only a prototype for now while they figured out what materials mixed with what conductors would work best for the Draconequus, respond most to his chaotic energies and powers. But this alone had almost been enough to bring him to tears, and more important than anything else, the arm didn't shake loose when he moved, could slowly perform simple tasks like grasping objects gently, and the gesture in and of itself meant a world to him. Of course, he now had to be careful about changing size or teleporting: when he did either of these things, the prosthetic tended to simply fall off, and Luna had felt horrible but giggled all the same when Discombobulation had one time quickly popped down to ferret-size... only for the prosthetic arm to fall heavily on top of him and flatten him to the ground. Pinkamena, meanwhile, had been locked up in her room in Sugar Cube Corners since the day Luna had dropped off the first batch of elixir to her. She refused to see most ponies, sometimes even tried to keep Pinkie Pie and Sleipnir out, but neither would take no for an answer. Other times, she asked for Luna and Scrivener, even Twilight, even the rare other pony to come visit her... swallowing her pride in need for contact and reassurance and a little bit of help, mostly thanks to Sleipnir and her twin's urging to reach out to ponies and find out for herself that no matter what happened, they would still be there. Zecora delivered painkillers and some other medicine for her as well: she didn't entirely approve, but trusted in Luna's judgment. But it wasn't hard to understand why the zebra had a rough time trusting in any kind of demon: her tribe had suffered plenty of run-ins with various nasty supernatural entities in the past, and Veliuona herself had been a zebra shaman before she'd become the Mistress of the Cursed Shades and was driven out of her own country, to flee to Equestria and wreak havoc there. But the zebra put her concerns aside out of respect for Pinkamena and Luna, instead focusing on helping out in any possible way she could. She even helped mix up a slightly-stronger version of the elixir, enhancing its properties a little with her own knowledge even as she grumbled about how 'demon's dark blood reeks of sin and desire; to want this Pinkamena's need must be dire.' And finally, the day before Nightmare Night, after a slightly-longer course of the elixir than expected, Pinkamena stumbled blearily out of Sugar Cube Corners, loudly cursed at the sun and glared balefully into the sky with eyes that seemed the faintest hint brighter than they had once been, and then she had simply dropped back on her haunches. She looked pale, as if she was just recovering from some serious illness, more than she appeared like a terrible, powerful demon just waiting to wreak havoc. She was greeted by several foals who ran over to her, cheering and bouncing around her until she roared at them and drove them off, but then promptly fell on her face. The foals had awkwardly returned to her, nervously poking at her until she had mumbled: "Go away. I'm too tired to chase you little snots today." She picked herself up, headed back inside, and headed to the kitchen... and after eating a large meal and guzzling a carton of milk, she had finally begun to feel refreshed. By nightfall, when Sleipnir returned from training with Apple Bloom with Pinkie Pie, who he'd met on the way coming back from dealing with business appointments all day for all the horrible legal issues that came with running a business she'd never known about, Pinkamena was grumbling away and working on an enormous puzzle at one of the empty tables, to their delight. And to her chagrin, the prancing of the cheerful, bouncy ponies knocked half her puzzle off the table. She didn't look any different right now, but both Sleipnir and Pinkie Pie had seen her during the state between half-demon and becoming the full demon she was now: had seen the changes, the transformations that had torn through her body, the way her hooves had split and become cloven before sealing back together, how already-dangerous teeth had become even more savage fangs, and all the other things that had rippled through her. Things that were just hidden beneath the surface, and she knew on inherited instinct she could will out if she wanted to... just as she was already beginning to quickly pick up on a variety of demonic tricks of the trade. The fact that she had been a Pale during Ragnarok actually helped with some of this: as a half-demon spirit that had listlessly chased Scrivener and Luna around in an awkward realm between nuisance and sidekick, she had learned to possess things, pass through things, and travel long distances quickly. Now, she could do all that and more, and had the bonus of keeping her physical body... although she had already been warned that if she died, it was unlikely she would go to Helheim. She would simply cease to exist: there was no after-afterlife, at least as far as anyone knew. That night, she led Sleipnir to bed... they kissed quietly, and then she took his shoulders as she closed her eyes. She was afraid for a moment, before she allowed all the changes to surface, for him to see her true face, the demon she had allowed herself to become... but he had only taken her cheeks gently, tilted her head upwards, and whispered softly: "Thine eyes are the very same, my phoenix. Thy beauty is the same. Thou shall always be my love." He pulled her into another kiss... and in the morning, Pinkamena awoke back in her pony shape instead of her true, demonic form, wrapped safely in his forelimbs, feeling him holding her back against his broad, powerful frame. She breathed slowly in and out, quietly holding the hooves gripping gently into her, bowing her head forwards as he nuzzled sleepily into the back of her neck before she closed her eyes and said softly: "Thank you." Sleipnir mumbled sleepily... and then the demon threw an elbow back into his stomach, startling him awake with a wheeze before she rolled over and straddled him, pinning him firmly down on his back. He looked awkwardly up at her, clearing his throat before he grinned widely as she glowered, then made him squeak when she seized him by the nose. "Don't even think about it. But tonight's Nightmare Night: there's some stupid show we're supposed to see, and we need costumes, especially since your dumb little sister and my dumb little sister both organized some party in town square for the adults. Well, you and sissy need costumes, I'm pretty much good to go." Sleipnir grunted and nodded against her hoof, then he wiggled his nose until Pinkamena rolled her eyes and let go, the male asking cheerfully: "Am I permitted to dress up as myself? I promise to do an appalling job of it." "No." Pinkamena said sourly, and Sleipnir huffed before the demon poked him firmly in the stomach. "Look. If you can't think of anything, go talk to sissy. She'll figure something out for you. Besides, you're enormous, you shouldn't have a whole lot of trouble pulling something scary off. Be a goddamn Black Wolf." "I am very enormous, yes." Sleipnir waggled his eyebrows at her, then he wheezed when she punched him firmly in the stomach, grasping at his body with a groan. "Oh damnation! Thy hooves are like... hooves that... are painful!" "Yeah, I married you for your brain alright." Pinkamena muttered, then she sighed and reached forwards, rubbing a hoof through his vine-like mane, and the enormous earth pony stallion smiled childishly even through his wheezes before he reached a hoof up and slowly stroked it along the tattooing on one side of her body, and Pinkamena blushed, tilting her head to half-hide behind her straight waterfall of a mane with a faint blush. "Don't do that, you jerk." "Then should I do this?" Sleipnir seized her and rolled suddenly to the side, but he misjudged the distance, and instead they both fell off the bed and hit the floor with a loud bang, the demon cursing loudly in frustration as Sleipnir giggling stupidly as the blanket slowly slid off the bed after them. All the same, it was quite some time before Pinkamena finally emerged from the room, shaking herself out and grinning despite herself before she glared at Pinkie Pie when her twin slowly craned her head out of her room and looked at her pointedly. "What the hell do you want, sissy?" "Lemon Drop!" Pinkie complained, and Pinkamena groaned, turning her eyes away for only a moment before she winced when she looked up and found Pinkie Pie standing beside her as if she'd always been there. "We have a lot to do all day! And Sleipnir's handsome and all and I really, really, really am happy that you and him make each other so happy, but I wish you two wouldn't make each other that happyat this time in the morning when we got so much to do!" "Shut up or I'll tell you the secret ingredient to the cream pastries." Pinkamena muttered, and Pinkie Pie looked horrified as the demon started for the stairs, adding sourly: "Besides, it's not my fault, it's all his. I dunno, he makes me... I dunno." "Happy." Pinkie Pie supplied, and Pinkamena gave her a sour look before the bright-pink twin smiled faintly, leaning forwards and saying softly: "And I'm not saying that's bad at all, big twin sister. In fact, I'm real glad for it. Because... you deserve it, you really do. But we got lots of friends to make things for tonight and more importantly..." Pinkie Pie reached up, touching her shoulder and stopping her at the head of the stairs as she gazed at her warmly. "You get to go back out and meet the world all over again. It's like your second birthday! Well, not your second birthday but the second time you get to be born! I guess that makes me the older sister now, huh?" "You wish." Pinkamena rolled her eyes with a snort of amusement, and then she shook her head quickly, leading the way down the stairs and trying to hide her smile as she added grouchily: "But yeah, I get it. Don't think I don't: figured that Luna would drag my flank out to that stupid party one way or another, after all, just glad I'm... on my hooves for it. Still, I wonder how many ponies are going to turn tail and run when they see just what I've become..." "None of them are." Pinkie Pie said firmly, and then she hugged her sister tightly around the neck as they reached the bottom of the stairs, throttling her for a moment as Pinkamena winced. "Because you're the same old Pinkamena! If anything, you've been so much better with ponies now!" Pinkamena grumbled, and then the demon shoved her sister away, saying moodily: "We'll see, sissy. And moments of weakness while I was in screaming agony do not count, you know." But the bright pink pony only smiled, before both twins looked up as Sleipnir called cheerfully from the top of the stairs: "What a beautiful sight this is! Awakening with my wife in my embrace, sharing morning delight, and stepping out into my beautiful home that provides foals with sweets and sugar to gaze down upon the glorious sight of such a pretty pair of twins!" The demon sighed even as Pinkie Pie smiled brightly up at him, and then Sleipnir trotted cheerfully down the stairs and swept them both up in an embrace to either side of his body, Pinkamena squawking as Pinkie Pie giggled happily. "And as my sweet phoenix reminded me this morning – before, of course, I reminded her how ravishing I find her! – 'tis Nightmare Night tonight, isn't it? I sometimes wonder if 'tis named for my little sister or my big sister... oh, Luna may be fierce and her passionate side a dark devil, but there is nothing more terrifying than a hungover Celestia in the bright dawn's blinding sunlight!" "Will you knock it off?" Pinkamena asked waspishly, and Sleipnir huffed a bit before wincing as the dull pink pony wiggled free... but then she only sighed, rolling her eyes when Pinkie continued to giggle despite her best efforts to resist. "Oh... fine. When you two are done being idiots, we need to get ready for that party, okay? Let's not screw this up, especially after the mess we went through to get all these goddamn papers in order. Besides, sissy, you're the one who was telling me we had to get ready for work." Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded after a moment, popping free of Sleipnir's embrace to land on her hooves with a giggle, and Sleipnir gave almost the exact same sound of glee, making Pinkamena roll her eyes before the male leaned forwards eagerly. "Is today the day I shall aid thee in thy kitchenary endeavors?" "Hell no." Pinkamena glowered at him, shaking her head with a grimace. "We got a big order to fill for this party tonight, and I am not losing this stupid candy store again over you making everyone vomit. You can wash dishes and stuff and fetch us garbage, maybe I'll even let you sit at the counter and pretend to be a big boy, but you sure as hell ain't trying to bake today." Sleipnir huffed at this, pounding his hooves childishly against the floor and complaining: "But I cannot be seen as second to mine beloved little sister's husband! I am like a lesser Scrivener Blooms, only permitted to clean and... be put out upon display like... like a shrubbery!" Pinkamena sighed, then glowered when Pinkie Pie added hesitantly: "Maybe we should give him a chance, big twin sister... I mean, well, you know. We got a lot to get ready, and he is really helpful and stuff, and-" The demon grumbled and threw her head back with a groan, and then she reached up and slowly rubbed at her face before saying finally: "You aren't cooking or baking. But... fine, save us a few minutes, go out to Sweet Apple Acres and pick up my order there, and go around to the other farms and get all the crap. And I am trusting you, Sleipnir, do not stop and eat all the damn food, you hear me?" Sleipnir looked delighted, bucking and dancing gleefully as he shouted cheerily: "Excellent! I, Sleipnir the Mighty, shall complete this epic quest with all haste, my beloved wife! Fear not, for I shall return within the hour with all that is required!" "Wait, you idiot, I haven't even told you what to pick up yet!" Pinkamena snapped as Sleipnir bolted by, and then she winced when he plowed through the front door, almost knocking it off its hinges before she sighed tiredly and dropped her head forwards, muttering: "Oh this is just peachy. Great. Come on on, sissy, let's get started with what we got." Pinkie Pie nodded cheerfully, and she happily followed the demon to the kitchen, more glad than she could say to once more be working beside her sister and that Pinkamena was back on her hooves. All the same, she couldn't help but stare a bit at how, as they worked, Pinkamena would occasionally pick up an egg, crush it in her jaws, then swallow it down – shell and all – among other nips and sampling here and there... but when Pinkamena finally glared at her, she only asked quietly: "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to maybe stop and have a good meal?" "No, it ain't that. I just see things and... I want to eat." Pinkamena shrugged after a moment, the demon shaking her head moodily. "Figure it's better to eat a little bit here and there than let it all build up. Or that's what those losers said, anyway." Pinkie Pie smiled at this, softening as she said gently: "You and Luna and Scrivy are such real good friends... I think you're better friends with Twilight these days than I ever was, too. But I'm real glad for it, I am... you deserve it. And I know we're all friends, too, but it's nice that... we have special ponies in our lives." Pinkamena only snorted at this, muttering under her breath as she continued to stir a large bowl of batter, and the Pink Twins went back to quiet work. Pinkie Pie sang a soft song under her breath as she did so, and Pinkamena found herself humming along with it here and there despite her best efforts to not listen, head bouncing a little before she cursed every time she caught herself, but didn't bother to yell at Pinkie to stop, either. Sleipnir came barging back in, true to his word, just under an hour later. He had several enormous barrels strapped to either side of him and a pack over his back, and yet he barely seemed to notice the weight as he bounced gleefully into the kitchen and called cheerily: "I have acquired the goods!" With that, he began to make a gesture to simply toss the barrels off, but Pinkamena glared at him sharply and he winced, freezing in mid-bow before Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena quickly but carefully removed the cargo he was carrying. He had brought bushels of apples, an entire barrel of flour, gallons of milk and a ridiculous amount of eggs – along with a terrified chicken that had somehow gotten into the apple barrel – enough sugar to last them the entire month even with the big order they had to fill, and Pinkamena wasn't quite sure how the enormous, benevolent stallion had managed it. She also couldn't be bothered to ask as he chased the chicken around the kitchen and then out into the front room, shouting cheerfully after the terrified bird as it bucked and squawked. The Pink Twins quickly sorted and stored the food – Pinkamena helping herself to a few eggs along the way – and then continued their work baking up the goods for the coming night. The demon paused only once in her work, long enough to go out into the main room, find Sleipnir ineffectively cuddling the terrified chicken, then take it away from him and snap its neck before giving it back as the enormous stallion stared up at her with horror, and she only grinned in response. "What? We need something for dinner." He cradled the dead chicken, staring down at it, then he huffed and glared at her, asking flatly: "Why will no pony permit me own a pet?" "Because you can't take care of yourself, much less something else." Pinkamena retorted irritably, and Sleipnir mumbled before Pinkamena sighed and rolled her eyes. "A chicken is not a pet. If you want to get a pet, then talk to Fluttershy or something." "I shall go immediately!" Sleipnir said cheerfully, leaping to his hooves and brightening as he tossed the dead chicken to Pinkamena, the demon staring at him dumbly even as the dead fowl bounced off her breast. "Thou hast my thanks, beloved!" "No, you goddamn idiot, I didn't say that..." But Sleipnir was already gone, and Pinkamena threw her head back with an exasperated groan. "Oh great." The Pink Twin went back to work with a grumble, dragging the dead chicken behind her and taking a brief moment of amusement in throwing it at Pinkie Pie to make her squeal in fear and bolt across the room. Then the demon put the corpse in a garbage bag and tossed it into the fridge for now, grumbling under her breath about how wimpy everyone was as Pinkie Pie gave her an ill look. They worked hard the entire day: when Sleipnir paraded back happily, he didn't have an animal with him, but instead said delightedly that Fluttershy had promised to help him find just the perfect match for him and Pinkamena. The demon was less interested in this than she was in putting Sleipnir to work doing the dishes, but the enormous stallion took to this task happily enough, glad to be of service as he rambled the entire time he worked. They finished most of the baking and the candy that had to be made by the late afternoon, and Sleipnir had been sent out on the 'very important' task of sitting out at the front counter and tending to any business that might come along. Not that they expected anything: everypony was getting ready for tonight's celebration, after all. Pinkamena had just enough time to pluck, cook, and heartily eat the chicken for dinner while the last of their longer-term baking finished up. Once dinner was done, Pinkamena sent Pinkie Pie and Sleipnir to go and put on their costumes: Pinkie Pie came back down after a few minutes with a now-ivory coat and fake, stubby wings on her back, smiling brightly beneath a mane that she had dyed bright gold. "Well? What do you think?" "Angels and demons. Wonderful." Pinkamena said irritably, and Pinkie Pie giggled a little before Sleipnir pranced down the stairs, and the demon looked at him moodily before saying grumpily: "I don't know if I should hit you or applaud you." Sleipnir winked, a cardboard horn taped to his head and his vine-mane dyed all variety of colors, hastily-made cardboard armor covering his body and white wings of the same material sticking off his sides as he declared cheerfully: "I am the most terrifying Nightmare Night fiend of all!" Pinkamena sighed and rolled her eyes, throwing her head back before they both looked at her pointedly, and the demon snorted in response, tilting her head back and saying irritably: "I am a Nightmare Night monster, if you haven't noticed. I'll take off my mask later tonight, it's... too annoying to do it right now, that's all." "Of course." Sleipnir said softly, smiling a little before he looked up cheerily as there was a firm knock on the door before it was pushed open, and Avalon shot in, followed by Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus stallion winced as he watched his daughter zip wildly back and forth through the store, and then Sleipnir laughed and easily reached up, snatching her out of the air even as the young foal gave him a horrible look and writhed wildly in his grip. "And look at this adorable creature!" "Careful, careful!" Rainbow winced a little, rubbing at his helmeted head: he was dressed up in a green military uniform, with a thick, round helmet protecting his skull and goggles around his neck. "She's uh... not very happy about her costume choice." "No!" Avalon shouted, glaring up at Sleipnir even as he smiled brightly down at her. She was very small still, but full of energy, writhing furiously, her wings buzzing so powerfully Sleipnir had to actually work to hold her still. Her little body was padded today by the large, peanut-shaped bee costume she was wearing, an oversized plastic stinger swinging wildly back and forth as the Pink Twins traded looks, then Pinkie Pie collapsed into giggles as Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed. Rainbow grinned lamely as Applejack and Big Mac strode in a moment later, the goldenrod mare rolling her eyes in amusement: she was dressed in rodeo gear, a lasso hanging at her side and vest over her body with a sheriff's star on it, a matching star pinned in her hat. Pinkamena snorted at this, and Applejack only smiled amusedly at her, saying before the demon could even speak: "Hey, ain't like you put much effort into your costume either, I see." "Shut up. I don't need a damn costume." Pinkamena rolled her eyes, then she looked moodily over at Big Mac, who was wearing a cheap tuxedo with a bow tie at his neck and a top hat, the demon studying him moodily before she said finally: "I don't know if that's the best getup I've seen so far or another cheap wimp-out." "Quite right." Big Mac replied mildly, and Sleipnir giggled loudly at this before Avalon swung both legs up and kicked firmly off the vine-maned stallion's face, dislodging herself before she buzzed into the air and shot towards the kitchen. Before she could reach the swinging doors, however, Pinkamena leapt easily up and snatched her out of the sky, glaring down at her pointedly, and Avalon immediately went still in her forelimbs before the demon moodily set her down. For a moment, the Pegasus continued to look a little traumatized, but then she shook herself out before rapidly beginning to scurry around at a surprisingly-fast pace, Applejack sighing before smiling awkwardly over at Sleipnir. "Sorry." "Oh, fear not, 'twas just an accident, I'm sure." Sleipnir waved it off with a smile, watching with fascination as Avalon scurried around like an ant, shooting back and forth before she suddenly came to a halt under a table, then flopped over, curled up, and promptly went to sleep. "What an adorable child!" "Adorable, yes. But she's a nightmare, too." Rainbow rubbed moodily at his helmeted head as Applejack shook her head and laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade her for the world, and it's just... amazing what she can do in the air despite being so young, but... I'm just saying that I'm pretty sure she's pure evil, too. I have never been so glad to wear a helmet before, seriously." "Yeah, well, you need one anyway." Pinkamena grumbled, and Rainbow glowered at her before she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll go throw together a box for you. You know where the others are?" "Luna and Scrivener and Antares are all coming into town, Twilight is with them... obviously." Rainbow began to grin, and then Applejack punched him in the shoulder and he huffed, rubbing awkwardly at this. "I was just joking! Besides, this proves everything I ever said. Being a nerd is an alternate lifestyle choice." "Rainbow, if you weren't so handsome, I'd really have to question why we got married in the first place." Applejack said mildly, but the Pegasus only grinned brightly at her before the goldenrod mare smiled over at the demon, watching as she and Pinkie quickly assembled a box of treats while Sleipnir snuck carefully over to peer at the sleeping Avalon. "Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage are out somewhere, too. Think we'll see 'em tonight." Rainbow couldn't stop himself from raising his head at this, saying cheerfully: "Yeah, they really seemed interested in getting both 'tricks' and 'treats' if you know what I-" Applejack looked at him pointedly, and he huffed, leaning quickly away. "Okay, okay! Still, though. Cute kids. They seem to really make each other happy too, and that's the important thing, yeah? And admittedly, it's nice having them both around to help out." "Lazy." Applejack smiled in agreement, though, rubbing at her head and glancing towards Avalon as Sleipnir carefully poked at her. "You wouldn't believe how well they do with our little filly, though, right Dashie? Even I can't always get her to behave but she ain't never once acted out for them." Pinkamena grunted as she finished tying a box of treats closed, then she tossed this across the room to Big Mac, who winced but quickly stepped forwards and caught it. The demon grinned a little, then tilted her head curiously, and the other ponies gazed up and around to see Fluttershy standing awkwardly in the doorway... except just like last year, she had an ashy, dark coat, her eyes veiled behind glowing emerald lights as she asked hesitantly: "I'm not interrupting, am I?" "Shut up and get in here." Pinkamena grumbled, and Fluttershy winced but smiled a little, striding inside in Phooka guise as Nirvana followed her loyally, before the demon studied her curiously and asked finally: "Luna?" "Twilight, actually." Fluttershy blushed, then smiled again and fidgeted when Rainbow Dash poked at her with a whistle. "But I'm leading the Phooka again this year with Nirvana, so... I thought it would be appropriate. I'm supposed to help with a few other animals, too..." "And thou shall do a wonderful job!" Sleipnir said just a little too loudly, and Avalon's red eyes snapped open before the foal lunged out and tackled his face, the enormous, earth pony stallion giving a girlish shriek as he tumbled backwards and the other ponies stared. "By Valhalla, it has barnacled itself to my handsome features! Thou art too young for this, Avalon!" Applejack sighed, then she strode over and reached down to gently pry her daughter free from Sleipnir's face before turning the Pegasus around, holding her up by the nape of the bee costume as her wings began to buzz to keep her easily aloft, as Applejack said firmly: "No. Now we talked about this, sweetie, you gotta behave yourself tonight. You want candy, right?" "Candy!" Avalon nodded vehemently, and then she flailed a bit before settling and nodding grumpily when Applejack gave her a pointed look. The goldenrod mare set her daughter carefully down, and Avalon started to scurry around on her hooves again as Fluttershy smiled despite herself and Nirvana rumbled uncertainly. The ponies made themselves at home: Pinkie Pie bounced happily from table-to-table and played on and off with Avalon – but the Pegasus foal preferred to fly around in the air on her own, occasionally shooting down to swipe some poor, unsuspecting pony – and Pinkamena pretended to be grumpy as Sleipnir happily worked behind the counter. Other ponies showed up: Rarity in an eloquent, old-era princess costume and Spike dressed up as her white knight – he admitted regretting the choice of wearing real armor – and Cowlick and Ross showed up dressed as mad scientists with their mechanical golem. Foals showed up on occasion too, marveling over the adults and the store: in a few short minutes during a break in entertaining her friends, Pinkie Pie had decorated most of it with orange and black streamers and balloons. The foals were given candies and some of Pinkamena's crazy assortment of baked goods: Coffin Cakes, fake hooves, edible body parts. They gobbled these down and ran happily back out to meet their parents, or stayed for a little while to listen to the conversation and eat more of the delicious foods the store served, the Pink Twins charging next to nothing for their food tonight in honor of both reopening the store and for the holiday. Luna, Scrivener, Antares, and Twilight came in just after sunset, and Luna was particularly delighted to find so many ponies here waiting. With Celestia off at Canterlot until later that night to help tend to the celebrations there, and Discombobulation snoozing until the party in his aquarium, she had been a little down about things despite knowing full well they had plenty of friends to spend time with. Instead, she found them waiting, most of the ponies ready to go out and help the foals enjoy the night and spend time with each other... a walk-around pre-party before tonight's big gathering in town square. Although first, of course, there was the annual play to attend to... this time, taking place on a stage set up in the square, telling the old story of Nightmare Moon. Luna grinned wryly at this thought: despite her misgivings, tonight she had taken on Nightmare Moon's old form. Beside her, Scrivener was in his half-wyrm, half-pony polymorph, and Twilight had again dressed up as Twilight Shadow, now that they all knew the significance and the meaning to it. Her collar gleamed around her neck, adding to the illusion of the stitching, making it almost seem as if she was fantasy given reality instead of just a pony in a costume. And lastly, little Antares had been allowed to choose his costume this year... and to Luna's chagrin, he had chosen to dress up as a Royal Guard. All the same, Luna had spared no effort in making his armor, deciding to at least touch it up a little and make his uniform one for a Captain of the Guard. Antares bounced happily over towards Avalon, who was standing on a chair seat, glaring down at him challengingly. He was almost twice the size of her despite the fact they weren't that far apart in age, and the colt smiled benignly: he was also likely more than twice as friendly. "Avalon!" Avalon responded with a garbled grumble before she buzzed into the air and shot past him, and Antares giggled as he spun around and pranced after her. Then the Pegasus foal spun suddenly around and shot towards him before ramming into his helmeted head: thankfully, the helm that Luna had made was actually composed of real metal, so he was surprised much more than hurt as he toppled and Avalon fell out of the air with a loud thud that made Rainbow wince and rush over to her. But in a moment, Avalon was back on her hooves, scuttling rapidly around and between her father's legs, making him wince as he looked down and said awkwardly: "Avalon? Sweetie, Ava, Avalon... slow down, I need to look for bumps or... Avalon, will you please just take a minute and-" Then Avalon tried to take off beneath him and rammed her head up into his groin, and Rainbow wheezed loudly in agony as he went bowlegged before Avalon fell back to the ground, gave a grumble, and promptly bit firmly into Rainbow's ankle. It made him yell and leap into the air, curling into a ball as he hovered, and Avalon gave a yell as she flailed violently in all directions as Luna remarked cheerfully: "She is a little Valkyrie! Applejack, Rainbow Dash, what a wonderful daughter thou has!" "Don't rub it in." Rainbow mumbled, breathing slowly and remaining curled up as Twilight and a few others laughed despite their best efforts not to. "She's trying to kill me, AJ. I love her, but she's trying to kill me." Applejack only sighed before Avalon took to the air again, buzzing rapidly around before suddenly dropping on Scrivener's back and curling up, and the earth pony winced, freezing up as if a real angry bee had landed on him. He began to open his mouth, but Rainbow shook his head hurriedly before the stallion dropped down, picking up Antares and putting the colt on his back, and Antares giggled gleefully as Rainbow rambled: "Nope, see, I think it's a great idea! Kid swap, see?" "Oh, do not be such a wimp, Scrivener Blooms, I am sure thou can handle carrying the foal to town square." Luna said firmly, and Scrivy shrugged a bit, looking embarrassedly at her before the sapphire winged unicorn smiled warmly around at the gathered ponies, then let her eyes linger on Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus winced as he expected a threat or recrimination, but instead the winged unicorn said gently: "Thou art a very loving father. I am glad Antares has such a good instructor to aid him in learning how to fly... not that I am incapable of teaching him myself, of course, but... thou art the better mentor for that sort of thing." Rainbow stared as Luna turned around, flicking her starry mane before she declared firmly: "But come, onwards ho, friends! I do not wish to miss the theater show that is all about how evil I am!" With that, Luna strode out of the building, and the other ponies traded looks and smiles as Pinkamena rolled her eyes, then easily hopped over the counter before striding forwards to fall into pace beside Sleipnir, the other ponies falling into step behind her as she said mildly to her husband: "Your sister can be so damn weird sometimes." Category:Transcript Category:Story